Life Coaching
by AlternativeRocker
Summary: Zoe turns up at the Lightman Group to speak to Gillian about the latter's relationship with Cal. Cal/Gillian.


**Authors Note: **Calculated Artificiality suggested some more fics with Gillian and Zoe tension over Cal and Gillian's relationship and I felt like I could try it out. :) (Little did I know I would end up shipping them! Why aren't there any actual fics for them two?)

Thank you to Calculated Artificiality, Rugbygirrl, kro93, nikkidog and csiAngel for reviewing So Obvious. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with the show or characters.

* * *

Gillian was sitting with her mountain of work in Cal's office since she found it a bit easier to work in there. She looked up at the doorway when she heard a knock on the frame to see Zoe standing there, "What are you doing here? Cal's out."

"I wanted to speak to you."

Gillian looked at her with scrunched-up eyebrows, confused about why she would want to have a conversation with her, "Me? Why?"

"Gillian, I know we've never really got on but Emily adores you so I kind of have to accept you'll probably always be close by."

"Zoe, is there any chance of getting to some point in this conversation because I have a lot of work to do, and if Cal sees you in here he will want you out of the building as quick as possible."

"This is actually about Cal. Well, Cal and you to be precise. Why did you start this company up with him?"

"It was Cal who wanted me to be a partner in his idea and I still stand by what we do here."

"You still don't see it do you? The Cal I had before you came along would never have wanted to allow anyone else near any of his brain-children. But then you appeared on the scene and he decides that he has to start a business and spend every last waking minute finalizing ideas or just with you, forgetting he had a life previously in which he had a wife who he loved and a daughter who he wanted to be with?"

What she had just said angered Gillian greatly, "Don't you ever say Cal didn't want to be with Emily, he loves that girl more than anything in the world! And there was a lot of work to be done here in the beginning so he had to spend time away." She refused to acknowledge the part about not loving Zoe at that time because he had admitted to her in one of their late-night sessions that he was only really staying married for their child and because he knew how hurt Zoe would be to find out he had stopped loving her long before he had been forced to see a psychologist.

"But it wasn't just in the beginning, it was right up until the divorce. The only time he really cared to have family time was when you were away on holiday or you two had had a fight. You would think he would need to spend more time at work when that happened, based on what you just said, but he didn't. He just wanted to be with you."

"Oh come on Zoe, we were both married, nothing happened between us, you know that."

"Maybe nothing physical but you're the only one who he has a mental connection with. You're the only one he truly trusted. You still are." Zoe said the last part quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Are you blaming me for your marriage breaking down? Just get out of my office, please." She was growing tired at Zoe just the same as she always ended up when they were in the same room.

"That wasn't why I came here. Okay, maybe I do think you had quite a big role in our relationship but that's over now; Cal's stopped caring about me unless it is to do with Emily, you're divorced too and you aren't in another relationship-"

"How do you know that?"

Zoe sighed deeply, "Emily keeps me up to date with everything still, but that isn't the issue here. Why can't you just see and admit that what you and Cal have is so unique and special that you should explore it some more?"

"Did Emily put you up to this because I'm sure I've heard the same nonsense come out of her mouth as well?" If Zoe could read people then she would have easily noticed that Gillian had faltered after saying 'nonsense'.

"No she didn't but doesn't that just show you how apparent it is to everybody that they think you two should move forward with the chance of being even more content with life if it works out for the best."

"So now you're my life coach. I'm afraid, though, that I don't need your opinions on how I should act or feel. I'm a big enough girl to handle it myself."

"It's your choice Gillian but please do think about it. You're depriving yourself of happiness because for one thing you can't be with another man or you think you're doing something wrong because of your feelings regarding Cal and secondly you don't want to say to Cal about those feelings because you're secretly scared that he'll reject you. I'm just telling you that he won't turn you down because he feels that same and you are both acting like idiots by nit facing the truth."

"Thank you for your input. Is that all you wanted to say?" She rested her chin on her hand and smiled, making sure it was clear the grin was fake and that she wanted her out now.

The darker haired woman nodded as she turned around and walked out of the room, irritated at how collected Gillian had been throughout the whole exchange. Zoe did only want what was best for Cal in the long-term future and knew that his business partner provided him with more pleasure than any other woman probably ever could.

* * *

Under a minute later Cal came into the office, "Oi Foster, what was my darling ex-wife doing here and I hope you told her I wasn't able to get in contact with her for the foreseeable future."

Gillian looked up at him with a genuine smile, sucking on an orange lollipop she had just found hidden in her pile of papers. "She was here for me actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Another person to add to the list of ones who have spoken about our 'special connection' and how we are 'depriving ourselves of being happy'."

"So in other words, someone else who is too blind to see exactly what is in front of their noses," whilst they had been speaking he had moved around to behind her chair and was gently pushing some of her loose hair to the side to allow his lips to have access to her neck. Gillian made sure by glancing over at the partially closed blinds that nobody could see them before tilting her head on to her shoulder more to give him more skin to roam.

"How has nobody caught on yet though? We haven't exactly been discreet."

"Maybe we're still not showing it off enough yet, love." Gillian took the sweetie out of her mouth and twisted herself round and pulled his face up so she was able to press their lips together. She could feel his grin against her mouth especially when his tongue entered and tasted a mixture of orange sugar and her own unique taste.

* * *

**The end of this fic but a thought I just had: Do you want a fic series of times that Cal and Gillian could be caught kissing/being adorable by other people? This fandom is my new fic lover.**


End file.
